Operation: Alice
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: One silent night in captivity, Mikan was taken away, and became Alice from Wonderland. However, Wonderland has a dark, secretive side no one knew about, and now Mikan has become a pillar of the sinister plot...! Rewrite of The Change


~I don't own anything, blah blah. This is a re-write of 'The Change', so enjoy! ~

Mikan stared dumbly at the man in front of her. His white hair was combed into a neat, respectable hairstyle, with two long bunny ears sticking out, slightly drooping. A gloved hand held a golden pocket watch, the chain disappearing into the breast pocket of his dull grey vest. He quirked an eyebrow at Mikan, who's mouth had dropped open rather comically.

"I-I...I don't know what to make of this," Mikan spluttered, gesturing wildly with a hand. She ran a hand through her untied hair, sighing deeply. "Do I have any time to consider this...offer?" She finally asked.

The man shook his head, staring down at her with great disdain. "I have no more time to spare, Alice. The Queen wants to know your answer immediately, tick tock." He looked like he was about to mutter something unpleasant about her (no doubt, since the disgust on his face amplified itself as his lips drew nearly open) but managed to rein himself back.

Mikan blinked once before nodding slowly. Although she was dense, she wasn't _that _dense, in her defense. Or maybe it was spending the days with Mr. Bear and her uncle in that room which made her less dense. Either way, she had to make her decision, and quickly...

"I...I think I'll follow you-"

The moment her approval left her lips, the man sniffed unhappily. "Fine, let us make quick haste. The Queen her Majesty is waiting for us, tick tock." Without warning, he stepped towards her (now that she thought about it, how did he get pass the barrier?!), grabbing her roughly and slinging her over his shoulder before they were sucked into a feeling similar to one of teleportation.

"God, let me-umph-down, you stupid-umph-thing!" She struggled, attempting to land a hit on her captor's back, but failing to do so.

"You can put her down now, Rabbit," a deep voice commanded. Mikan stilled-the voice held such power and authority; it chilled her to the bone. She felt a rustle of movement next to her waist, and she was being lowered and shoved to the ground none too nicely. Biting back a curse, she stared at the room she was in.

High ceilinged, the floor was patterned with black-and-red checkers with a long, red carpet which she was standing on. In the corner, there was a table which looked ready for a...tea party? The wooden doors loomed high above her, chandeliers swinging lazily above. She finally spun around to face the voice. Travelling up a short step of steps, her eyes rested on a plush red chair with a gold trimming, finally focusing on a person sitting in it.

She was dressed in mainly black and reds, her dressing resting at her ankles comfortably (as comfortable as a large piece of seemingly heavy and large cloth could, Mikan supposed). The dress was intricate, with patterns swirling at the trim, sparkling a faint golden and a high collar which flared into a fan-like structure behind her neck.

"Your Majesty, may I present, Alice," Rabbit announced, bowing low at the figure in the chair. Mikan gulped and attempted to explain that she wasn't called Alice, only to be hushed by the Rabbit.

The Queen snapped her own hand held fan shut and pushed herself off the chair with an elegant, practiced moment. The way she walked down the stairs commanded attention and oozed smugness. Using the tip of her fan, she forcefully tilted Mikan's chin up towards her, staring at the brunette with an unhidden sense of disgust and amusement.

Mikan opened her mouth once more, only to be sharply rapped on her chin (which, surprisingly, hurt even more than Mr. Bear's punches) with a disapproving noise. She could almost hear Rabbit's annoyed tsk beside her as the Queen examined her. Finally, the Queen blinked once, twice, then straightened herself and covered her mouth with the fan once more.

"Very well. She shall be Alice, from now on."

Mikan nearly blanched when she heard the voice-it was deep and authoritative, the one she heard before. But surely, it was a male who spoke before...?! Rabbit merely bowed and shot Mikan a 'shut-up-or-die-now' look and dragged the brunette by her collar out of the doors, which banged shut behind them.

"What was that?! Her voice was so low, but?!" Mikan quipped, making the Rabbit slap her on her head, much like Hotaru used to hit her. "Her Majesty is in fact, a male," he finally sighed, dragging her down a long stretch of hallway which reminded her greatly of Gakuen Alice. Tears dripped down her cheeks as a sob escaped her lips-Rabbit paused and swung her around, kneeling on a knee and cupping her cheeks with a loud slap which echoed throughout the entire hallway.

"Listen, Alice. From this moment now on, you are Alice, not Mikan. You shall serve under the Queen, in this school called Wonderland. You shall not cry another tear. Your past is behind you now, tick tock."

Mikan-no, Alice, sniffed loudly before managing a tiny smile. "Just one more crying session? Please...?"

Rabbit sighed slightly before the slightest of smalls crossed his stony face. "Just one more, Alice." He pressed her to his chest and let her sobs seep through his shirt as she bawled her eyes out, the loud cries filling the hallways. It would be the last time it heard Mikan Sakura's tears, but not the last time it would hear the tears of it's students.

X

"Y-you know, Rabbit, this room is too big for me," Mikan stammered, her legs glued to the entryway. Rabbit ignored her comment and shoved her none-too-gently inside, steering her by the shoulders into what seemed like the bathroom. It was modern, elegant, and sleek. The black marble gleamed in the artificial lighting, the glass walls of the bath tub clean of any grime.

"You shall first take a bath, you smell to high heavens. Only 5 minutes, or we'll be late, tick tock." With that, the whitette turned on his heel and left Mikan alone in the marble jungle.

Exactly 5 minutes later, Rabbit knocked loudly on the door. "Get out of the bath, Alice. We're going to be late, tick tock." A muffled yell resounded through the bathroom, Rabbit calmly waiting outside as he waited for Alice to get herself together. "Where's my clothes?!" Came the distressed call from within. "Outside," came the calm reply from outside. "Why're they outside?!" Once more came the distressed call, sounding much more stressed then before. "Because you need to pick them," came the reply which held the heaviest sigh which could be conveyed through a sentence.

Finally, 56 seconds after his reply, Alice slammed the door open, chest heaving, wearing nothing but a towel around her body.

"Then why don't I have my bra and underwear?!"

Rabbit let a sly smirk flicker across his face.

"Because you may not need to wear them depending on the clothes you choose."

A loud scream then promptly filled the campus grounds.

X

"I still have no idea why you needed to hit me," Rabbit sighed, nursing his throbbing cheek. In the end, Alice had picked a white blouse with a baby blue A line dress over it which ended mid thigh and white flats to match. And of course, undergarments included.

"Because you were being such as ass?" Alice pouted and stuck her tongue out childishly at Rabbit, who merely rolled his eyes. As they strolled through the hallways, Alice noticed them staring and parting as they walked through-Rabbit's face was strangely back to its stony poker face, similar to what he had shown Alice just the night before.

"Why are they staring at us...?" Alice whispered lowly to Rabbit, her eyes examining each and every student as they passed. Each looked rather dumbstruck and amazed, though slightly confused when their eyes landed on Alice.

Rabbit kept his poker face intact as they came to a stop outside a room. Before Alice could read the sign, Rabbit's large frame towered over her, blocking her view. "What were they wearing?"

Alice paused before glancing backwards (Rabbit stopped her with a glare) and fiddling with her skirt. "Erm, a white dress shirt with a right breast pocket with a symbol sewed with either black or red? And black or red bottoms?"

Rabbit leaned in slightly closer; a small spark Alice couldn't place dancing in his eyes.

"And what symbols were they?"

Alice scrunched her forehead in irritation. "Like...a deck of cards? Hearts, Spades, Clovers, and Diamonds?"

Rabbit leaned even more forward, their noises a few inches away from touching each other's. "And what colors were the symbols?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, this time in an act of defiance. "Red for Hearts and Diamonds, black for Spades and Clovers. Happy now, Rabbit? Now tell me, what's going on?!"

Rabbit let out a long sigh of contentment and straightened himself, ignoring the miles of students behind Alice. "All students elected for Student Council must pass a certain test, even if the order comes directly from Her Majesty. You managed to pass it, congratulations."

Alice looked down at her dress before glancing at the students behind her, who were holding their breaths in anticipation. "Haven't you realized, your uniform is different? Student Council uniforms are different from the rest of the students," Rabbit filled in, a slightly nasty edge cutting through his voice.

"Now," Rabbit breathed, his voice making Alice's hair tingle in fright, "welcome to the Student Council, President Alice."

~End of Chapter 1~

Wooooot! How was that? The ending got pretty crappy cuz I was talking to a friend halfway, that ruined my concentration XD Anyway, I did promise I'd get this up soon, right? Hopefully it was good enough DX I'm supposed to be doing my work here, ya know?! I'm gonna be killed, I swear. Anyway I couldn't stand not writing, so why not complete this...it's been nagging me for some time, too.

Anyway, as I stated on my profile, I love Alice in Wonderland. The title is totally coincidental with Gakuen Alice (the school) and Mikan's new name, Alice. This is kinda...a mashup? with the movie of Alice in Wonderland and the book (or what I can remember, to be honest). The Red Queen? I couldn't resist making him a guy. But I think I made the pun fail pretty badly, too DX

And I wanna know what you guys think of the relationship between Alice and the White Rabbit! The other characters will be introduced in the next chapter~ The major ones, to be exact. 3


End file.
